The Love of a Ginger
by cyberslavekitten
Summary: Tommy is in the middle of a life crisis, and it seems that Chuckie is becoming so much closer than he was before. Tommy feels his feelings towards Chuckie growing. At summer camp it becomes far too real that Chuckie feels the same.  M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

I ran through the streets with Chuckie and Phil on my heels as Lil and Kimi ran behind them.

"Wait up Tommy!" Kimi shouted. I stopped and looked back at her, breathing heavily, sweat was dripping down her face beneath her bangs that were plastering to her forehead. I chuckled and looked at Chuckie who smiled, his eyes twinkling beneath his glasses.

"Why?" I asked looking at Kimi again.

"Because I can't run as fast as you and my side is starting to hurt," she replied, rubbing her ribs slightly.

I shook my head slightly impatient, "I'm sorry Kimi but I'm not waiting," I replied before taking off again. I heard her let out an exasperated sigh before they started after me again.

I wasn't sure why they were following me, I had a special place I went to each day at the time, during the summer it was the only time I had alone. But today they seemed beyond curious and were downright probing.

I jumped over a low hedge and ran towards the park where the little creek was. It was a nice spot where sometimes teens would hang out and jump into the water.

Summer was our favorite time of the year. We didn't have any school, any deadlines, or anything else that would be saddening. In a few weeks we would be sent off to summer camp, all eight of us would be going, and so would our parents, to be sure to keep an eye on us.

But lately things for me had been slightly strained, especially when the other day things for me almost broke.

I got to the park without stopping I leapt straight into the creek, Phil and Lil came in behind me and Kimi and Chuckie sat up on the rocks watching. Chuckie pulled his glasses off before pulling off his shoes and socks and then slid slowly into the creek and swam over by me.

I felt his hand brush against mine, and I didn't bother controlling myself. I wrapped my fingers around his briefly before letting go. Then strangely enough he grabbed my hand, and held it tightly beneath the water.

I looked at him and he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and gave me a small timid smile. I smiled back before looking at Phil and Lil as Kimi watched from the rocks still.

"Are you not joining us?" Lil asked, Kimi shook her head and smiled a little.

"No, I can't, I'm gonna be eating out with a couple friends so I can't get wet at the moment, but tomorrow we should have a race!" she suggested with a wild glint in her eyes and an excited smile lit up her face.

"I think that's possible," I replied grinning, I looked to Chuckie, "Are you in?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Nah, you know I'm not a good swimmer," he replied.

"Then I'm gonna have to change that this summer," I said smiling.

He chuckled, "Good luck with that."

Phil and Lil laughed, "I think it's a great idea, and we'll be at the camp most of the summer so you can practice there as well," Lil said smiling as Phil dived under the water. Chuckie released my fingers immediately and I felt a slight disappointment.

"That's true," Chuckie muttered, he sounded slightly shy when he spoke.

"Well then it's decided, I'll teach you how to swim," I said smiling, he nodded once as he wiped the water from the creek out of his eye as Phil reemerged, splashing us all.

"I'll try to learn, but you shouldn't waste your time," he replied.

I splashed him playfully and smiled, "I won't be wasting my time, because I guarantee you that by the end of the summer you will be able to swim greatly," I replied before starting to swim down the creek, the others followed; Chuckie seemed a little hesitant before coming after us.

I dived down underwater and watched the small fish swimming around us.

I saw the others as they submerged and followed me underwater. I grinned and went back up quickly for air as my lungs began to ache slightly.

I looked around and found us surrounded by Suzie and Angelica who were standing on the rocks. "Hey, change of plans kids," Angelica said snidely as she leaned down on the rocks to stare down at us all as the others reemerged.

"Yeah, turns out we're leaving next week for camp, so if I were you I'd start packing up, we're leaving Sunday morning," Suzie said smiling.

I looked at the others and Chuckie almost looked saddened by this news. "Okay, do our parents know?" I asked. Angelica nodded.

"Yep, otherwise I wouldn't have bothered coming down to tell you this, I only did it because Aunt Didi told me to," she said with a disgusted look on her face, she didn't like us, but I didn't know why, we hadn't done anything to her.

"Alright, when we head home we'll pack up," I replied slightly irritable.

"I'd head out now," Angelica said snidely, "You know how Aunt Didi can get," for once her argument sense. My mom had the tendency to get rather insensitive, especially with the divorce pending…

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah okay," I muttered, Chuckie swam closer and placed his hand on my shoulder, I glanced at him and smiled slightly before it flashed away.

"I guess we should be getting back," Kimi said looking up at the sky where storm clouds had begun to gather. I swallowed and bit my lip; during storms mom and dad argued more and more until ended with one of them walking out and going to stay with a friend, leaving the other to be drowned with alcohol.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah, let's head back," I said swimming back to the shore and looked down at my clothes which were dripping with water and were clinging to my soaked skin.

I looked over at Chuckie as he put on his socks and shoes and glasses again before wringing out his dripping clothes that also clung to his body.

We started walking back to our homes, "I'm gonna head back with Tommy," Chuckie told Kimi, "I'll be home later," he said. Kimi was silent for a moment, I knew she was staring at my now emotionless face, but I knew she was looking below the surface and could see the regret and pain stirring beneath it, hiding in my eyes.

"Okay, I'll let mom and dad know," she said as she took off running towards her home.

"We'll see you tomorrow guys!" Phil and Lil said before taking off home, Chuckie then hurried up to my side and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I nodded once before looking over at him and plastering a plastic smile onto my face.

"Yeah, everyone has a bump in their life, they just need to get past it being strong," I said, I wished desperately I could follow this advice of my own, to just grin and bear it as my life fell apart around me.

"Things aren't getting much better at your place are they," he asked, I sighed and shook my head, I looked down at the ground as a few splatters of rain fell against the concrete street.

"No, they're still fighting as much as ever," I replied as we got to the walkway to my door and we started walking up, I noticed myself slowing down as I walked, I could already hear them yelling from outside, Chuckie put his hand on my shoulder and smiled a little. His bright red hair hung over his freckled face and blue eyes.

"Its okay, Tommy," he whispered, I nodded and opened the door and stood aside for him to enter.

"God Stu! Honestly I thought you'd grow up by now! But you're more immature than Dil was when he was an infant!" mom yelled with her shrill, nasally voice.

"Ha! You're one to talk Didi, you act like you're the shit in this town, and you practically worship that Lip-whatever-his-name-is! God you respect him more than you do me!" dad retorted; I could hear the malice in his voice.

I looked at Chuckie, "Wait here," I muttered, he nodded as I walked into the living room where they were glaring at each other, "Mom, dad?" I asked; they both looked at me.

"What is it Tommy," dad asked, I could hear the strain in his words as he tried to keep his composure in front of me.

"Well, I was just wondering if the upcoming trip to the camp was gonna be a problem since you guys still haven't really settled things between the two of you," I mumbled.

Mom shook her head with a forced smile, "Of course not sweetie, why don't you run upstairs and pack," she said, I could see the tears swimming in her eyes.

"Okay, oh, and Chuckie's here as well," I said jabbing my thumb over my shoulder to point at the front door entryway where he was concealed just behind the frame.

"Okay," Mom said smiling.

I nodded and walked back to Chuckie and motioned for him to follow me to my room.

Once in my room I shut the door and sighed, leaning against it slightly, I looked up and found Chuckie really close to me, merely inches away from my body. I swallowed and bit my tongue slightly, attempting to stay silent.

"Are you doing okay? With all this happening it's got to be tough," he said, trying to express sympathy to me.

I shook my head and sighed and walked past him to the closet where I pulled out a couple duffle bags and started shoving clothes in it. I could feel him standing behind me, I turned around to say something but his eyes caught me off guard, it was almost like he was attempting to tell me something without words. I wanted desperately to know what it was, I wanted so badly to know what to tell him.

I wanted…him.


	2. Chapter 2

As we loaded into the bus I took a seat in the back next to Chuckie, Phil and Lil sat in the seats next to us and Kimi sat in front of us next to Suzie. Angelica was sitting further up front near the adults.

I noticed immediately how mom chose a seat next to Betty, Phil and Lil's mom, and how dad chose a seat next to Howard, Phil and Lil's dad.

I shook my head as the conversations of the bus rose up louder as we set out. The summer vibe was high amongst the teenagers; we would get to go out and away from the society that bordered us with rules. I would hopefully get a chance to be alone with Chuckie; it was an exciting thought, but probably one not to entertain.

"Oh my god I'm so excited!" Kimi said as she leaned over the back seat to look at me. I grinned up at her.

"Yeah, me too," I replied grinning. Kimi giggled lightly and happily as she turned to talk to Suzie, I smiled and turned to Chuckie, "What about you, are you excited?" I asked, he shrugged; he was staring blankly out the window, I felt concern fly through me, "Hey Chuckie, what's wrong?" I asked; he glanced at me briefly before looking back out.

"Nothing, it's just that…nature and I don't exactly get along that well," he murmured.

I giggled slightly, "Oh Chuckie, don't worry, nothing bad is gonna happen," I said optimistically.

He looked at me, "But what if I drown, or fall down the mountain, or a mountain lion kills me!" he said hysterically.

"Chuckie, there's no mountain lions, because we're not going to the mountains, just into the forest," I said smiling.

"Exactly! Who knows what's out there!" he said, his eyes were starting to widen with fear. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him once.

"Chuckie calm down, you're going to be fine, plus I'm going to be there, so don't worry." I said, I stopped quickly and pulled my hands away slowly, I didn't wanna be too abrupt, but I felt that if I kept doing that I would probably do something bad.

Chuckie shook his head and sighed, "I don't know," he muttered, "Something bad always happens."

"Like when?" I asked.

"Like last time we went to summer camp and the storms messed up everything," he said.

I looked down thoughtfully, "I don't remember that," I muttered.

"Yeah, you and I got stuck in our cabin and-"

He broke off and I saw his face burn a deep red before looking out the window, I didn't press, but I knew that something happened that summer that I just couldn't remember. I looked further up where there was an argument beginning, between, guess who, yup, my parents.

"Lord, Stu, quit acting like such a child," mom said sternly.

Dad looked at her and his eyes narrowed as venom coated his words, "I will you stop worshipping that doctor guy, our kids are growing up, they're not babies anymore, quit imagining them in diapers and let them live," he retorted.

The shouts started to grow and soon all you could hear was the two of them screaming at each other, I blocked out the words and let my mind wander out of the bus as I leaned my head against the seat in front of me. Lil, Phil, Kimi, and Chuckie were all watching me. Dil sat up with Angelica, she obviously didn't know how to react as Dil covered his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. He seemed in denial about the pending divorce.

Chuckie gently rubbed my back comfortingly. Oh what I would give for the bus ride to be over already.

As I sat there in glum silence heard the rest of the parents start to join in the fight, making matters much worse for us all. I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose as I felt angry tears welling up in my eyes.

Finally after awhile I jumped up and walked to the front of the bus where the arguing continued louder and louder. "Enough!" Dil and I screamed at the same time, I looked at Dil in shock, he had frightened tears running down his face. I held my hand out to him and he walked to my side in the silence. He grabbed my hand and clung closer to me.

I looked at mom and dad angrily, "You said this trip wasn't going to be a problem! Yet all you're doing is fighting and bickering and you're dragging everyone else in around you!" I yelled, they both looked ashamedly at the floor of the still moving bus. The other children in the bus were from my school as well, yeah, this made things even better!

"Tommy…" dad murmured.

I shook my head angrily, "No!" I said loudly as I felt warm tears streaking down my face, "It's bad enough that you two bicker and argue all the time but you're bringing the other parents into it, can't you two get along just this once! Stop fighting and just be happy like you used to be!" I yelled, "Why is that so difficult for you?"

I held onto Dil's hand tightly, "Mommy, daddy, I don't understand why you guys are fighting so much, but please, this summer, can you please try and get along for our sake?" he asked tearfully.

There was silence as I gently pulled Dil to the back of the bus with me, a few moments later Angelica uncomfortably joined us in the back. I sat down next to Chuckie and he lightly put his hand on my leg, I looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

Chuckie was always here for me, even through thick and thin, and now was no different. I could see he wanted to help me still; I placed my hand on his and looked ahead where Kimi and Suzie were coddling Dil as he cried into Kimi's tank top. I smiled and looked down again as the bus ride continued.

We arrived at the camp and found ourselves beyond excited for the upcoming summer adventures. I looked excitedly at Chuckie, my eyes dancing wildly, me and my ginger buddy, spending yet another summer vacation at the camp where everything takes a turn. Last time we came here Dil made friends with another camper, his name was Bean and he was a strange kid, but he made Dil happy, and that made me happy. My younger brother being content with his life was all that mattered to me, that and my best friend's happiness.

"Welcome kids," shouted the camp leader. I grinned as we all stood up a little taller as the parents began to unload the things, "You guys know the rules, but a little refresher never hurt anyone. Rule 1. Boys in one cabin, girls in the other. Never are you to go into each others' under ANY circumstances. Rule 2. Nobody up after curfew. Rule 3. If you go swimming, go with a buddy. Rule 4. You will have one buddy throughout the whole time, and you are responsible for your buddy."

After he listed off the rules like a grocery list I smiled almost excitedly, "Are you ready for a fun summer?!" he yelled, the adrenaline in his voice seeped out and assaulted us, filling us with the same vigor and exhilaration.

"Yeah!" we all shouted in unison.

"Good!" he took a step forward, "Then lets get to it!"

He turned and took us through the camp, first past the bathrooms which also held the showers. Then he dropped the girls off at their cabin which included Suzie, Angelica, Kimi, Lil and the moms.

Then he took us to our cabin and had us all go inside. The windows were mosquito nets and there were solid screens inside to cover the windows for while we were changing. There were eight beds and there was space under the beds for us to place our bags. There were tables by our beds; each had a lamp on it.

"Alright campers, enjoy your stay, we'll have you called down to the mess hall for lunch and our first event meeting," said the leader before heading out. I glanced at Chuckie and the dads all began to put their stuff under there beds. Chuckie and I had beds next to each other and Phil was on Chuckie's other side.

"So boys, are you excited for this?" dad asked with a happy smile, I could see the storm brewing beneath it and I bit my lip. Dad was hurting from everything. No job, problems with mom, my random outburst, and Dil was beginning to act out because of it.

"We sure are Tommy's dad," Phil said, trying to diffuse the tension. I smiled, he hadn't called him that since we were kids, I guess in a way we were kids still, and especially compared to the parents who had seen hell.

"Good, then let's make this the best trip yet."

I heard Dil sigh, "As long as you and mom stop fighting…"

I bit my lip once more and glanced at him, I saw the dark circles under his eyes and I knew he had been kept awake like me due to their shouting in the kitchen. Every night they spent in the kitchen, blaming each other for their problems and complaining about us and money.

Dad stared at Dil for a moment, not in shock, but in regret. He knew we were suffering from their pain, "Dil…"

"Just forget it," Dil left the cabin and I sighed.

"I'll get him," I followed my little brother out of the cabin and hurried to catch him, Dad had a look that was a mixture of shock and sadness.

"Dil," I said loudly to get his attention even though I wasn't that far away. I grabbed his wrist and he turned quickly and buried his face in my chest, within seconds he had dissolved into tears and was shaking violently.

"It's okay, Dil," I whispered softly as I began to stroke his hair gently.

"No its not, I can't even remember the last time we spent any amount of time together without getting into a fight. They're always fighting now!" his hands balled into fists as he clutched my shirt. I pulled him into the trees a little ways away from the clearing.

I had him sit down on one of the fallen trees and I knelt down in front of him and took both of his hands in mine. "Dil, I know It's hard to watch mom and dad like this. Especially with how they used to be, but things have changed for them."

"What made them hate each other so much?"Dil asked, his voice shaking as his face was downturned and tears continued to stream down his flushed cheeks.

I looked down, how could I tell him? How could I reveal to him the truth? How the past finally caught up and destroyed one of us…

"I can't remember," I lied softly, my eyes darting down to the ground as I squeezed his hands gently. "But all we can do, is hope that a miracle brings them together again."

Dil sighed as he pulled his hand out of mine, I looked up quickly to watch him wipe the tears away from his face. "Yeah, but what can _we_ do?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, but we'll think of something." I promised firmly.

I stood up helping him to his feet as well and then hugged him tightly, "I promise Dil, everything will be okay, I'll think of something to save them."


End file.
